hrpgufandomcom-20200215-history
Thor Rethan
Years before the Earths destruction and the destruction of the Ark Thor was born to two loving and caring parents. He grew up to be strong and full of adventure. Time passed, the war that could have ended all humanity struck out. After being saved by a Spartan who in the act of saving the two men the Spartan was later killed. Thor and his father escaped Earth but to their own dismay each on different transports. Once the transport had arrived just outside the planet where they were to touch down on, an explosion from the rear end of the ship broke out. Many soldiers and engineers rushed to the end of the ship to see what the cause of this was. With little prevail they patched up the gap that had been made by something unknown. Three days later they were still outside of the atmosphere hoping that the docking bay would open up for anther shuttle. Just as the bridge got contact with the UNSC on the planet below them another explosion rang out. The bridge blew apart and hundreds lost their lives. Much of the precious oxygen within the ship had been lost and more lives were lost. As Thor felt his own life slip away from him an soldier clasped an oxygen mask over Thor's mouth. Life swept threw him like strong current of wind in an autumn morning. The soldier then took the mask from Thor's mouth onto his own. This process continued till the transport shuttle crashed into the planets surface. Thor had lived. Thor Rethan, along with many others moved about the wreckage of the shuttle. Weeks passed till a small division of UNSC troops made there way to the wreckage in search of survivors. Thor was taken to a UNSC camp like everyone else and trained for battle. Fitted to be an ODST from birth Thor made his way up the many ranks that posed as obstacles. As Thor found his footing in the UNSC, he was given the position of Rifleman in a ODST squad called Scorpion. Black and bloody days came after a Marine failed to listen to Thor's command. A knife came from his sheath and slit the UNSC Marines arm open. Blood spilled and different knives came at Thor's own throat almost slitting it. UNSC personnel stood around the ODST and Marine. Thor was sent off to jail until he gave up his threats. A solum oath was worded weeks after his arrest and assault. The UNSC unleashed Thor from his captivity and lead him back too Scorpion squad. Scorpion Squad, with all of it's members, and a large sum of other UNSC personnel crashed into Theron II while aboard The UNSC Hopeful. A massive battle stuck out between the FGM and UNSC. The UNSC's main goal was to safely escape Theron II and the FGM's was to kill and take captive the UNSC soldiers, Spartans and all. Scorpion Squad played a major role in this battle, as they were one of the few UNSC forces on the planet. Only two men were lost during impact with Theron II. SSgt. Cannon Hentan committed suicide aboard the Hopeful. Thor lived the Battle of Theron II. Thor is currently aboard the Rossi Di Noviembre.